thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jul4s25/The Challenge: Redemption
WARNING** CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SEASON 29 **WARNING** Cast * ''Alton (RW: Las Vegas) & Nany (RW: Las Vegas 2): ''Alton threw the "Balls Out" elimination in Battle of the Seasons (2012), so he could go home, whih also eliminated rookie standout Nany. Will Alton be so selfish this time? * ''Averey (RW: Portland) & Briana (AYTO? 2): ''Averey & Briana were both removed from the competition due to problems with their partners, Leroy & Brandon. Together, can they show that they deserved their spots on Rivals III. * ''Bruno (RW: Skeletons) & Marie (RW: St. Thomas): ''Fans expected Marie to go far due to her performance in Battle of the Seasons and Bruno looked like a promising rookie, but both were eliminated first on Season 29. Will Marie & Bruno become first boots again? * ''Christina (AYTO? 2) & Emily (Battle of the Bloodlines): ''Christina lost the first Pit on Battle of the Bloodlines, but her team proved in the first challenge that they aren't as weak as they look. Now that Christina has shown to be a great competitor on Rivals III, will her sister, Emily, be able to do the same? * Cohutta (RW: Sydney) & Jill (Battle of the Bloodlines): '''Cohutta lost the "Squaring Off" elimination in Battle of the Bloodlines, which also eliminated Jill, who hasn't shown her potential just yet. Will Jill finally be able to show off what she's got? * ''Dunbar (RW: Sydney) & Tyrie (RW: Denver): Both Dunbar and Tyrie have been known to fail, despite Dunbar being a champion. After being eliminated first on their last challenge, ''Rivals II, will they'' ''able to make it far? * ''Dustin (RW: Las Vegas 2) & Jessica (RW: Portland): Fans have predicted that this team will go far on ''Battle of the Exes II after Jessica's great (or lucky) performance on ''Free Agents ''and Dustin's stellar feat on ''Battle of the Seasons (2012). ''However, fans were quickly disappointed when these two were the first to be eliminated. Will Dustin make another final? Will Jessica's challenge curse finally end? * ''Frank (RW: San Diego 2) & Jemmye (RW: New Orleans 2): Despite never being paired together, Frank was disqualified due to illness and Jemmye was the first girl eliminate even after her third-place finish on ''Rivals II. Together, can they make another final and redeem themselves? * ''Jamie (Battle of the Bloodlines) & KellyAnne (RW: Sydney): Everyone expected this team to be a force to be reckoned with, especially after Jamie's win on ''Battle of the Bloodlines. However, Jamie & KellyAnne's subpar performance on Rivals III let some fans down. Being paired up again, will this team show that they are in fact as strong as people said they were? * ''Theo (RW Seattle: Bad Blood) & Anika (RW Seattle: Bad Blood): Theo and Anika both came to ''Season 29 straight after completing their Real World season. They were both eliminated second -- and Theo had a football scholarship in college. Will Theo & Anika prove that they were more than rookie layups? * ''Trey (RW: St. Thomas) & Zach (RW: San Diego 2): '''''Trey & Zach proved to be a power team in the beginning of Rivals II. However, a simple mistake in an elimination caused this team to DQ and go home. Can Trey & Zach prove that this simple mistake won't hold them back from elimination. Category:Blog posts